This application incorporates by reference U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/286,441, filed Sep. 30, 2008, claiming the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/997,070, filed Oct. 1, 2007.
Beverage dispensers are known in the prior art which post-mix a beverage in a nozzle of a valve. Typically, these beverage dispensers provide a multiplicity of flavored syrups or concentrates, such as bag-in-a-box, and a pressurized water source, such as city water, to the dispenser valve. The dispenser receives the pressurized fluids and, through flow control means known in the art, provides the beverages to either a bar gun handle with a multiplicity of buttons or to a valve.
Typically, manual switches activate solenoids which in turn dispense the beverage from one or more dispensing nozzles mounted on a dispenser housing. In other embodiments, a lever operated mechanical switch located beneath a multiplicity of nozzles, one for each flavor, is manually activated, typically by the surface of the handheld cup, and the switch action actuates a solenoid which provides for a carbonated beverage dispensed into the cup.